


Serendipity

by Tennyo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Series, Season/Series 04, i dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/pseuds/Tennyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pointless fluff for Cockles Week.<br/>Misha first sees Jensen in a coffee-shop, circa 2002. Story follows through their first meeting on the set of Supernatural and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

Misha was tired. He had actually been involved with a television show for more than one episode. After getting off the set of 24, he decided to go visit a nice coffeehouse someone had suggested. The atmosphere was nice and cozy, with lots of mismatched comfy armchairs everywhere. After ordering an herbal tea and a muffin, he settled into one of the chairs near a small stage.

  
In Hollywood, wishfulls were everywhere, waiting to be discovered. Tonight the stage had a procession of poets, musicians, and a couple of comedians. In a town where everyone had an acting resume, it was no wonder that people needed creative outlets when their careers didn’t go as they imagined.

  
Halfway through his tea, a young man came up on stage, prodded by his friends. He looked embarrassed, but a member of his group shoved an old acoustic guitar into his hands, so he resolutely pulled up the worn straight-back chair on the stage and sat down. While the young man tuned the guitar, Misha watched, noticing how young he was. His light brown hair parted sloppily down the middle, and the edges of his hair tried to tangle with impossibly long eyelashes.

  
As the young man looked up to the encouragement of his companions, Misha was caught by the honeyed green of his eyes. Misha had to force himself to look away when the boy laughed at something one of his friends said, with a crooked smile. After a few moments of picking at the wrapper of his muffin, he could hear the steady strumming of the guitar as the young man began the first chords of his song. It was simple, but well-played. Then a lovely voice accompanied the guitar, and Misha looked back up and watched as a simple song poured soulfully from full, pink lips.

  
Entranced, Misha could not help but feel the music cocoon around him, and he watched every feature of the performer. The sure fingers on the guitar, the way the man’s eyes would close while singing, the curling tufts of hair at the nape of his neck. The voice started uneven, but as he found his confidence, it smoothed out with just a hint of a Southern accent. Before he realized it, the song was over and the young man lumbered off the stage, to his friends who slapped his shoulders, nudged him, and handed over a beer.

  
Misha realized his eyes were following the path of the group, and tore his gaze away to stare back at the now unappetizing muffin. He couldn’t help but sneak peeks at the young man laughing embarrassedly, comfortable among his peers, and Misha wondered when he had ever been attracted to such young men. He surely was barely out of high school. In an attempt to distract himself, he listened to the amateur poet now on stage drone on about feelings and pain.

  
The next time Misha dared to look, the young man and his fellows had disappeared. Over the next few weeks, he came back to that coffeehouse in the hopes of catching sight of the young man again. He never did.

  
It wasn’t until 2004 that Misha finally discovered the identity of the young man he had seen that day. He was watching Smallville, and he recognized that coach. He was a bit older, his jaw more squared, and his hair was close cropped, but it was him. there was no doubt when listening to that voice, seeing those eyes. Jensen Ackles. Misha watched Smallville religiously that season, even if Jensen’s character only showed up occasionally.

  
In 2008, when Misha found out he would be picked up as the character Castiel for the series Supernatural, he couldn’t believe his luck. When he had checked out the show, he was delighted to discover Jensen was one of the leads. Misha put in so much effort into developing his character, even though he was only going to be around for a few episodes.

  
That first day of filming, he was nervous and awkward when not in character. He had decided to keep his performance a secret, since his first filming would be a powerful introduction to the character. Jensen and the other man, Jared, looked at him like he was maybe more than a little insane. This hurt Misha’s feelings a bit, because he really wanted Jensen to like him. As the days progressed however, everyone couldn't help but notice the chemistry between the two actors when they filmed together.

  
After the awkwardness of the first episode had worn off, everyone had slowly warmed up to him, and Misha was starting to feel like one of the guys. You knew you belonged when Jared played pranks on you, and Misha was constantly being teased while he tried to keep a straight face during his coverage. Considering he had decided to play Castiel with an intense straight face, it was a constant challenge.

  
A long day of filming finished, Misha sat in his character’s trenchcoat sipping some tepid tea. Jensen came to congratulate him on being picked up for the rest of the season. Misha smiled widely, happy to have the attention of Jensen on him. He liked how the man’s eyes could change colors depending on lighting and his moods. Today, under the studio lights, they were vivid green, almost hypnotizing.

  
Misha found himself staring at Jensen, so he wrenched his eyes away to stare at the string and tag hanging out of his cup instead. Jensen gave him a quizzical look, “Hey, this is good news, right?” Misha couldn’t look back at his face, so aimed his gaze for one of his shirt buttons. “Yeah, it’s great. Definitely wasn’t expecting it.” Jensen patted his arm, “Just wait until your first convention. They’re a blast.”

  
And so these two men orbited around each other through the years, as Misha played Castiel, and learned to be himself in front of the public, creating a crazed following of fans. It took them a while to admit they had feelings for each other, but there’s always Rome. Even when they argued and pulled away because of Jensen’s need to hide their relationship, they kept coming back together, finding their way into each other’s arms.

  
One night during a convention, while the two are tangled up around each other in Jensen’s hotel room, Misha confessed to having first seen him at that coffee shop so many years ago. Jensen looked confused. “What song did I sing?” Misha propped himself on his elbows as he thought about it. “Something to do with missing a dance?” Jensen blushed, remembering that day, when his friends insisted on having him play that song. Even now, with having helped make a couple of albums, Jensen didn’t really feel his singing voice was that great. Misha just looked at him fondly, giving him a warm smile. “It was beautiful, but not as good as the one you sang for me.” Jensen blushed harder, and pressed his face into the crook of Misha’s neck. Misha simply wrapped his arms around him and they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimer: this is pure fantasy.  
> Song from the Coffee Shop: The Dance, by Garth Brooks.  
> Dedicated to Misha: Angeles.


End file.
